


Сон?

by In_Yan1984



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Yan1984/pseuds/In_Yan1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я знал, что ты вернешься, - бормочет Гэри и сжимает руку человека, сидящего на его кровати. - Останься, пожалуйста, я пока не хочу просыпаться...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон?

Гэри вваливается в дом и не забывает запереть замок на входной двери. Джей Би сразу бросается под ноги, крутит пухлым задом, преданно заглядывает в глаза. Гэри слабо улыбается ему и дергает галстук на шее, словно тот его душит.   
\- Привет, малыш, я тоже скучал, - бормочет он и нетвердой походкой поднимается по лестнице. Мопс скачет следом, повизгивая и громко пыхтя.   
Тело болит не смотря на лошадиную дозу обезболивающего, полученного в Центре. Кажется, оно подействовало совсем не в том направлении, от него только мутит в голове. Надо срочно лечь...  
Гэри не доходит до своей спальни, а приваливается к косяку возле комнаты, когда-то принадлежавшей Гарри Харту. Там ничего не изменилось с того дня, как тот был в ней последний раз. Кровать заправлена по линейке, каждая вещь на своем месте, в шкафу ровным строем висят отглаженные рубашки и костюмы - стрелочка к стрелочке. Гэри это знает, он провел тут много времени. Сидел на полу, чтобы не потревожить гладь покрывала, смотрел в распахнутый шкаф, и слезы катились по его щекам. Первое время - почти каждый вечер, потом - реже. Он протирал пыль и не позволял Джей Би прыгать на кровать или спать в кресле. Раньше он не понимал сентиментальности людей, потерявших кого-то, в попытке сохранить видимость того, что ничего не изменилось. Теперь понимает. Всякий раз, входя в эту комнату, на какое-то мгновение он чувствует внутри дрожь - Гарри жив, Гарри дома! Может, просто вышел подышать воздухом на балкон или засиделся в гостиной с бокалом виски. Если подождать чуть-чуть, то услышишь его шаги на лестнице - третья ступенька скрипит, пятая потрескивает. Он подойдет сзади, положит широкую теплую руку на твое плечо и скажет: "- Пора спать, Эггси, завтра тебе понадобится свежая голова".   
Гэри сглатывает комок в горле и решительно входит в комнату. На ходу расстегивает пиджак, стягивает галстук. Секунду поколебавшись, бросает вещи в кресло, а сам почти падает на кровать, которая не скрипит, а словно вздыхает под его весом. Джей Би с порога смотрит на это большими удивленными глазами.   
\- Заходи, малыш, - тихо зовет его Гэри, похлопывая по одеялу возле себя. - Сегодня я буду спать здесь.   
Пока пес обдумывает неожиданное приглашение, Гэри раздевается. Его пижама в другой комнате, он за ней не пойдет. Вместо этого он распахивает шкаф и скользит кончиками пальцев по строю рубашек. Выбирает одну, притягивает ее рукав к своему лицу и втягивает носом слабый запах. Губы его дрожат. Он сдергивает рубашку с вешалки и идет в кровать. Залезает под одеяло голышом и зарывается в рубашку лицом. Мопс кряхтит и возится в ногах, а потом Гэри чувствует, как он все же запрыгивает на кровать следом и пристраивается у него за спиной.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - шепчет Гэри, обращаясь совсем не к собаке. Завтра он оставит кровать не заправленной, а содержимое шкафа упакует и унесет куда-нибудь на чердак. Сколько можно жить прошлым.  
***  
Ключ в замке поворачивается тихо и аккуратно. Человек поднимается по лестнице, его ноги в начищенных ботинках предусмотрительно перешагивают "громкие" ступеньки.   
Дверь спальни открыта. В лунном свете, бьющем через не задернутые шторы, прекрасно видна кровать, на которой спят человек и собака. Хорошо, что Джей Би не овчарка и даже не пудель. Он не слышит ночного гостя, только чуть посапывает во сне. В конце концов, не для этого его заводили.  
Человек подходит к кровати, по-кошачьи ступая по мягкому ковру. Молодой человек спит в позе эмбриона, прижимая к груди мужскую рубашку. Человек кидает взгляд на приоткрытую дверцу шкафа и замечает пустое место в ровном ряду. Его губы непроизвольно сжимаются, а сердце начинает по-старчески ныть.   
Человек подходит к самой кровати и смотрит на юношу сверху вниз, сложив руки на груди. Его серый костюм сливается с полумраком, в его волосах прибавилось седины, правый глаз закрывает черная как клякса повязка. В его душе бушует ураган, но его лицо спокойно, как водная гладь. Профессиональная привычка.   
Человек закрывает глаза и сжимает пальцами предплечья, словно собираясь с духом. Потом осторожно присаживается на край кровати. Джей Би перекатывается на спину и начинает храпеть, когда его хозяин, вздрогнув, приоткрывает замутненные лекарством глаза.   
\- Я знал, что ты вернешься, - бормочет Гэри и сжимает руку человека, сидящего на его кровати. - Останься, пожалуйста, я пока не хочу просыпаться...


End file.
